A little to rough
by lovepride
Summary: une rune a bien des conséquences.


Alec rentre à la maison après sa journée à l'institut. Il a annulé la surveillance pour ce soir, car il voulait profiter pour renter à la maison tôt et voir son petit ami, Magnus Bane. Il entend la musique classique partout dans la maison, en mettant, les pieds dans leur loft, signifiant que son amant est en train de travailler dans son bureau. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il décide d'aller à la cuisine pour préparer un thé pour Magnus et lui. À peine, il a tourné de bord, pour la direction de la cuisine, la musique s'éteint.

-Alexander ?, demande Magnus en passant la tête par la porte de bureau.

-Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt, dit le Shadowhunter en se dirigeant vers le bureau

Magnus sort rapidement et se précipite vers son amoureux. Il lui saute dessus, Alec le réceptionne en mettant ses mains en dessous des fesses de son homme. Magnus croise ses jambes dans le dos, passe ses bras autour du cou d'Alec avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Alec répond avec enthousiasme, ayant manqué les lèvres de son amant. Magnus se sépare, reprenant de l'air à la suite du baiser.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Alexander, chuchote-t-il en mordillant l'oreille de son chasseur d'ombres.

Alec resserre la prise sur Magnus, laissant tomber un gémissement, quand il sent son petit-ami bouger contre lui, frottant leurs bassins ensemble.

-Mag's, chuchote Alec en laissant un rauque gémissement s'échapper quand Magnus mordille son lobe d'oreille.

D'un claquement de doigts, ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus, leurs érections se touchent, créant ainsi une friction. Alec s'avance et appuie son sorcier sur le mur. Ils continuent de s'embrasser comme si le monde va finir, Magnus passe ces ongles dans le dos d'Alexander, lui tirant des frissons de plaisir.

-Je veux te sentir en moi Alexander, chuchote sensuellement le sorcier

Alec allait reculer pour les amener dans leur chambre, mais Magnus resserre ses jambes autour des hanches d'Alec.

-Non. Je veux que tu me baises ici.

-Mag's, tu n'es pas préparé, dit Alec en posant son front sur l'épaule du sorcier, mordillant l'endroit.

Magnus se cambre un peu en accentuant le frottement de leurs hanches, faisant gémir de plus belle les deux hommes. Il sait qu'avec Alexander, il doit utiliser d'autre techniques, alors il amène son bras gauche près du membre de son petit ami et l'effleure juste un peu. Alec rejette sa tête en arrière dû à la sensation avant de revenir prendre férocement possession des lèvres de son sorcier. Magnus empoigne le pénis du nephilim et commence à faire des va et viens. Alec gémit de pur plaisir, commence à descendre ses lèvres sur la mâchoire continuant son chemin vers le cou et mordre suffisamment fort pour que Magnus se cambre, rejette sa tête en arrière et accélère-les vas et viens avec ça main, répandant de la sorte le pré-cum sur le sexe.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Alec empoigne les mains de Magnus, les plaquent sur le mur et d'un seul coup de hanche bien précis, pénètre l'intimité de son sorcier. Magnus cri de douleur dû à la brûlure qu'il ressent à l'intrusion. Des larmes se forment déjà et le glamour autour de ses yeux tombe.

Sans attendre, Alexander commence un rythme presque brutal, les coups de hanches vont plus profond et plus vite, mordant partout dans le cou pour laisser des marques qui feront comprendre aux autres que Magnus est la propriété de LUI.

Magnus lui ne peut que rejeter la tête en arrière et subir les coups en bougeant ses hanches en même temps, pour le ressentir encore plus profondément en lui. Sans crier gare, Alec relâche les mains de Magnus pour venir décroiser les pieds et retourne Magnus face contre le mur. Il empoigne les mains de son amant, les mettant en dessus de sa tête. Magnus alors se retrouve face première au mur, les mains encore une fois prisonnières de l'empoigne d'Alec, les pieds croiser dans le dos, son dos plus cambré.

-Ale…Alec, plus fort, plus profond, crie Magnus

-T'aime ça … tu aimes que je te prends comme la petite pute que tu es no ? Tu es si serré que je pourrais faire ça pour des heures, grogne-t-il en accélérant encore plus les coups, mais évite la prostate.

-OUII, LÀ, encore, crie Magnus en sentant l'homme de sa vie s'enfoncer encore plus.

-Bordel Mag's… t'es tellement serré, gémit-il.

Alexander relâche les mains du warlock et vient prendre ces hanches à la place pour pouvoir prendre possession de lui plus profondément. Magnus ne peut que crier en se retenant au mur et laisser les larmes de plaisir couler sur ses joues.

Soudain, le Shadowhunter se rend compte que son orgasme aura déjà dû se produire, il comprend alors que sa rune Stamania est activée.

-Bordel, ma rune est activée, s'exclame-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Continue, ne t'arrête pas, crie Magnus faiblement, la voix enrouée.

Plongé dans son extase, Alexander ne se rend pas compte de l'état de son petit ami qui faibli de plus en plus. Il continue ses coups féroces, la tête rejetée en arrière, les doigts serrant les hanches de Magnus au point de laisser des marques plus tard, Magnus commence à perdre conscience et perd sa prise sur le mur.

Au même moment qu'Alec fini par atteindre son climax, Magnus perd la bataille de rester conscient et sombre dans le néant. Alexander continue ces coups de hanches pour chasser son orgasme et ouvre finalement les yeux.

-Mag's, babe, dit Alec en embrassant le cou de son sorcier

Il fronce les sourcils en ne recevant aucune réaction. Il se retire doucement et Magnus tombe presque si ce n'est pas pour les réflexes de son Shadowhunter qui le rattrape.

-MAG'S, crie Alec en retournant Magnus dans ces bras.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas et sa tête roule sur le côté. Alec regarde Magnus sous le choc, il remarque les traces de larmes et comment le visage semble montrer la douleur. Il appui son sorcier contre sa poitrine et prend sa main dans la sienne. Il remarque comment les doigts son couverts de sang, comprenant que sous ses coups il a dû serrer le mur trop fort. Puis son cœur se brise en voyant des taches de sang autour de l'anus de son amoureux.

-Oh Ma… Magnus, dit Alec d'une voix brisé, des larmes coulent déjà.

Alec passe son bras en dessous du dos et sous ses genoux avant de le soulever le plus délicatement possible et se diriger vers la chambre. Il le dépose sur le lit, avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Alec ouvre le robinet du bain, l'ajuste à une bonne température et le laisse se remplir avant d'ajouter un produit de bain moussant qu'il sait que ça aide à calmer son petit-ami. Il referme le robinet, et se dirige vers la chambre avant de soulever encore une fois très délicatement son magnifique sorcier.

Une fois dans le bain, il s'assoit très lentement et abaisse tout doucement Magnus dans l'eau, le ramenant contre sa poitrine. Alexander prend une éponge douce, commence à frotter délicatement le corps de son amant, le sang s'enlève facilement, mais brise le cœur du Shadowhunter qu'il ait pu se laisser aller autant jusqu'au point de blesser l'amour de sa vie. Une fois laver, il rince le corps et ressort du bain avec Magnus dans ces bras. Il prend une serviette, l'enroulant autour de lui et en reprend pour abriter Magnus dedans. Une fois de plus, Alec se dirige vers la chambre, couchant Magnus dans le lit sous les couvertures avant de venir se blottir contre lui, le ramenant contre son torse, passant ses bras autour de la taille, serrant légèrement.

-Je t'aime, j'en suis désolé, murmure-t-il en embrassant le cou de Magnus.

Après un certain temps, il finit par s'endormir en écoutant la respiration calme de Magnus.

/

Quelques heures plus tard, Magnus commence à se réveiller. Il cligne des yeux pour s'habituer à la noirceur de la pièce. Il regarde autour de lui et remarque qu'il est au lit, confus, il fronce les sourcils, car la dernière chose dont il se souvient avant de s'évanouir c'est Alec entrain de lui faire l'amour contre le mur. Il essaye de bouger, mais laisser échapper un bruit de douleur quand son corps proteste contre le mouvement. Magnus grimace dû à la douleur, mais prend sur lui pour se retourner vers son amoureux. Alec se réveille en sursaut suite au mouvement et aperçoit son sorcier le fixer avec un sourire.

-ohhh Magnus, s'exclame Alec avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répète Alec entre chaque baiser.

-Hey Hey, c'est correct Darling, lui dit Magnus en déposant un chaste baiser.

-Non, tu t'es évanoui et tu étais en sang. Je t'ai blessée mon ange. J'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

-Alexander… je vais bien... j'ai mal un peu, mais que la magie ne peut s'en occuper. Si je n'aurais pas voulu ça mon amour, je t'aurais arrêté.

-Je t'ai littéralement baisé comme si tu n'étais qu'un moins que rien, comme si tu ne comptes pas. Je n'ai pas fait attention à ta détresse au point que tu en perds conscience, quel genre de petit ami fait ça ?

-Darling, je t'aime. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait par exprès. Tu es un bon petit ami ok ? Ne doute jamais de toi, tu es un homme bienveillant, généreux, un grand cœur, un protecteur, si tu veux te relâcher de temps en temps alors fait le…tu le mérite.

Alec le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux. Tout l'amour qu'il a pour l'homme de sa vie se reflète dans ses yeux. Il embrasse Magnus passionnément et le ramène encore plus contre lui si possible.

-Je t'aime plus que tout, chuchote-t-il

-Moi au aussi je t'aime plus que tout, répond Magnus en le fixant dans les yeux.

Magnus se blotti contre la poitrine forte de son Shadowhunter, enfouissant son nez dans le cou et respire l'odeur que son Alexander dégage avant de laisser le sommeil le reprendre encore une fois. Alec regarde son warlock un court instant avant de l'embrasser sur la tête, enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée aussi.


End file.
